dead girl walking
by lucasfriars
Summary: the law always seemed to have fucked with maya. karma is a bitch after all. running the "Miss Sally" column of the newspaper couldn't be that bad, right?


**yikes hi, the name is riley and i'm a lucaya stan! i'm a lame ass teenager who sucks at writing but whateverrrrrr. i'm new to so i am terribly sorry if this book sucks. i started writing this book on my wattpad account (lucayas) but lucaya is dead on wattpad so here i am! brief description of this book will be down below this message as well as the prologue.**

 **A/N: this book was originally started on my wattpad account but this plot is a whole new one. the titled is the same. this fanfiction is about maya having to be apart of the school newspaper after spraypainting on school property.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rated M**

 **update: decided to rewrite this and put more detail into things. not sure how this'll turn out.**

 **social media:**

 **twitter- magnussonsus (originally yourloveslike)**

 **instagram- burntupfeeling**

* * *

 _chapter one: spraypainting_

Maya's clammy palms shook nervously as she jiggled the spraycan. Sunday night resulted to spraypainting instead of staying home and playing board games with Gammy Hart. Gammy went to sleep early. She caught the sniffles from the snow outside. Katy Hart, Maya's mother, would soon get the sniffles, resulting to a fever. Then the rebellious blonde would have to take care of them. She never complained, though. They were the only two people left in her life. Besides Riley. If Mr. Johnson didn't give her a F for not dressing out then maybe Maya would not be in this situation right now. Not that it's peer pressure. This is an act of freedom of speech. First Amendment. Maya tried to remember to keep that in mind once Mr. Yancy calls her to his office.

Maya glanced at her sketched draft stuffed in her pocket. She smirked, taking the crumbled paper out. The blonde placed it into her backpack, grabbing a can. She let her hands do the job, copying her sketch. Maya bit her lip, dreading the smell of the canned paint. It stunk, filling up her nose and making her cough. She fucked up a bit but she let it slide off her shoulder. After awhile Maya finally finished. She took a step back, admiring her masterpiece. The words, "MR. JOHNSON CAN SMD" with tiny dicks spread along the gymnasium west wall. The background included two colors: red and yellow. The school's colors.

The familiar smirk returned to Maya's face. She felt proud. Even though she knew she would have months worth of detention, it was totally worth it. Maya succeeded at this project. This would show the entire school how much of an asshole Mr. Johnson and Yancy are. Maya never got along with Yancy ever since the food fight incident which Maya claims she did not start. She did not start it. Missy Bradford, which Maya called Missy Bitchford, started it but Maya finished it. Of course Maya got blamed and Missy was safe from detention. Then later that day Mr Johnson gave Maya a F for never dressing out for gym. Maya broke out in tears, yelling at Johnson for being a pervert and that he always gave her horrible grades.

This act of rebellion scored mega points for Maya. She giggled happily then gathered up her cans, stuffing them into her backpack. "Damnit," she muttered as a can rolled over towards the track and field. She chased after the can, picking it up from the ground. "There." Maya glanced out into the field, noticing a man in a uniform. She squinted her eyes towards the man until he saw Maya. "Hey!" he screamed but Maya did not hesitate to run back to her backpack. Maya snatched her bag and stuffed the last can into her bag. She ran out towards the student parking lot, bolting towards her run-down car. The police officer trailed behind calling for backup in his walkie-talkie. Maya unlocked her front door and tossed her bag into the backseat. The blonde sat in the driver's seat and started the car. Or at least attempted to start her car. Maya could hear the sirens in the distance and she groaned softly after getting the car to finally start.

She drove off faster than the speed of lightning. Maya had broken three laws: speeding, trespassing and vandalism. Katy would definitely kill her. Driving home made Maya anxious. Adrenaline rushed through her body as she sped past the cops to take a shortcut. Maya's eyes shifted towards the clock, seeing the time read _10:48._ Maya's heart raced, speeding up. She dodged a stray cat, yelping, proceeding back to her shortcut. The sirens increased and Maya whimpered. Her hands shook as she stepped on the peddle, increasing her speed even more. Maya glanced into her rear-view mirror, gasping at how close the flashing lights were. Since she was not paying attention, Maya missed her turn and was now approaching a dead end. Looking back at the road, beats of sweat slipped down her forehead and onto her cheeks.

"Shit," Maya scolded herself, seeing the dead end sign. Rather kill yourself or go to jail. The road became more narrow and Maya knew the road was about to end. She whimpered, biting her lip, stepping on the breaks. Screeching, Maya leaned back in her seat. She felt a bang and her head flew forward, hitting the steering wheel. Her forehead stung. As the officer stepped out of his vehicle, he strolled over to Maya's car, shining his flashlight into her window. Maya gazed over, narrowing her eyes from contact with the strong light. She rolled down her window, smiling innocently at the officer. "Hello sir. How are you?"

From then on, Maya knew she was in deep shit.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Maya!" Katy yelled. Her voice remained raspy due to her soon-to-be cold. She sniffled as Maya held a washcloth to her forehead. Maya's wound opened up so she had no choice but to apply peroxide on it. It stung like a bitch and made Maya want to cry but she held her tears back, waiting for her lecture. "You made me wake up, knowing I have to wake up at the crack of dawn, for trespassing, vandalism and speeding?! What has gotten into you, babygirl? First food fights, a meltdown in gym and now this?"

Maya exhaled. "Momma, I can explain. Missy started the food fight, Mister Johnson is an asshole, and so is Yancy! You can't be mad at me for the first two!"

Katy sniffled, wiping the snot onto her nightshirt. "The first two did not bring you to jail, did they?" Katy paced back and forth, worrying if her mother would wake up from all the yelling. "Maya, I love you so much. You're my heart and soul. I can't stand seeing you hurt like you are now." Katy caressed Maya's cut which made Maya wince. Maya's eyes met Katy's. "You could do so many things with your art other than say how much you hate someone."

"The way I show my hatred is through art, momma! I use art to express my feelings. Everyone does. People write songs about breakups and their lives! People make paintings about how the world is such a horrible place! Dancers use their moves to set a point and put on shows. Art is expressed in many different ways and if you can't accept the way I use my art, then you don't need to support me." With that, Maya stood up and ran to her room. Katy sighed and laid down on the couch, trying to go back to sleep.

Maya waited for Riley to answer her phone. Riley usually fell asleep at 10:30 and the current time read a quarter to 12 am. Maya called one, two, three times before Riley answered. "Whattttt." Riley whined which made Maya smiled. "Maya, it's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow! Why are you calling so late? OH, who am I kidding? You always call me at this time and make stay up forever!"

"Riles, stop rambling. It'll be quick then I'll tell you everything tomorrow! Please?" Maya begged.

"...Fine. What is it? Did you do something...wrong?"

Maya giggled, throwing her head against the brick walls. "Hell yeah I did."

"Of course." Riley paused to sigh. "Proceed."

"Let's just say I gave Yancy and Johnson a taste of my own medicine. Broke three laws and scarred my forehead. Mom yelled at me and does not believe in my another typical day in the life of Maya Hart!" Maya grinned sadly, waiting for a response.

"WHAT?! Maya Pen-" Maya hung up. A cackled escaped her lips as Maya tossed her phone onto her bed. Facing Riley tomorrow would be a combination of anxiety and laughs but mostly anxiety. The scar on Maya's forehead would make Riley go bonkers. Then Riley will bombard Maya with millions of questions and Maya would try her best not to punch her best friend in the face. Her fatal accident might have made the 11 o'clock news but Maya would not know. She would not face her mother until dinner arrived. Maybe Maya could go eat with the Matthews tomorrow night. Maybe.

The blonde gazed out her window, taking notice of her surroundings. Sighing, she shut her window and crawled into bed. She flicked her light off and snuggled with her pillow. Her eyes stayed locked with the wall and she closed her eyes slowly. Fighting the urge to pick at her scar, Maya finally fell asleep, and awaited for her punishment tomorrow.

* * *

Maya stumbled into Riley's window and fixed her hair to where the scar is covered. Since the colorful bed in the center of Riley's room was made, Maya assumed that Riley is ready and downstairs eating breakfast. Maya waltzed around the room looking at photographs and frames hung on the wall. She smiled seeing all the photos with her and Riley. The two were like peanut butter and jelly, closer than ever. They planned to stay that way until they were wrinkly as grapes. Maya liked that idea. The ring on her right ring finger indicated that they were together forever. Thunder and lightning. Of course Riley tended to be optimistic and scolded Maya for the way she acted, Riley still loved Maya. Maya knew that.

The door popped open, revealing a tall brunette who Maya called her best friend. Maya whipped around and smiled weakly. Riley's eyes glimmered and she ran over to Maya engulfing her in a hug. Maya struggled in the brunette's arms, giggling softly. "Riley, you're squeezing me."

"Good!" Riley screamed, squeezing harder. Maya pushed her off gently, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. "Maya Penelope Hart, you can't just tell me something juicy then hang up! I was thinking of all the scenarios that could've happened while you were probably fast asleep! What. Happened."

Maya glanced down at her wrist as if a watch was wrapped around her wrist. She beamed and looked up at Riley. "We are late for school! Come on." Maya sat Riley down on her bed and grabbed Riley's shoes for her. Maya tossed the bland sneakers at Riley but Riley sucked at catching. They fumbled in her hands and fell to the floor. Riley sighed while Maya's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Riley gathered her sneakers glaring up at Maya. The blonde took notice. Riley is Maya's best friend...why was telling the truth to Riley so hard. Maybe the crime was too much for Maya to handle and/or she could not even come face to face with it. Breaking three laws in less than thirty minutes was not on Maya's things to do before she dies. "Don't be grumpy."

Riley finished tying her shoes and put her backpack strap over her shoulder. "I'll stop being grumpy after you tell me what happened! Please Maya? I'm your best friend and I deserve to know! I swear if you tell Farkle before me I will-"

"Relax Riley! I will tell you." Maya ran a hand through her hair. "I wanted to show Yancy and Johnson what I'm capable of. So I trespassed school property and spraypainted words that you probably do not want to hear. Then a police caught me and I left speeding. Then I ran into a wall, scarring my forehead. I am sure I'll get suspended and have to stay with my sick family but what else is new?" Maya felt her eyes getting watery which made Riley frown. Riley stood up and hugged her best friend. Sobs and sniffles filled the void as thunder and lightning embraced each other. Maya wished that they could stay like this forever. Until they got wrinkly as grapes.

* * *

Principal Yancy called Cory Matthews, Riley's father and teacher, asking if he could send up Maya Hart to his office. Cory glanced over at Maya. Maya had been playing with her chipped nails trying to peel off the washed-out teal color. Cory looked back at the chalk-board wondering what Maya had done this time. "She'll be right up." He muttered hanging up. Cory faced the class. Everyone seemed to have been doing whatever: homework, playing with their fingers, doodling, staring into space. "Miss Hart." Cory spoke up which made Maya perk her head up. A blush crept onto her cheeks. The class had their eyes on her which made Maya even more nervous. Lucas Friar stared at the back of her head grinning to himself. "Principal Yancy would like to speak to you."

The class erupted in whispers and giggles. The only people who remained silent were Maya and Riley. Maya stood up from her seat, exhaling softly and strolling out of the classroom the calmest way possible. Even though she felt her insides dying. She walked towards the front office and towards the principal's office. No need to ask the front desk for directions since she is familiar with her surroundings. She barged into the office, moving her hair away from the scar. Mr. Johnson and Yancy stood up and glanced over at Maya. "Sit." Yancy demanded and Maya sat down. She scowled at Johnson who just stood there with his arms over his chest. "Trespassing, vandalism and speeding. This is a new record for you Maya."

Maya smirked lightly. "Thank you sir. I really appreciate it. Johnson, what a strange coincidence seeing you here. How's the wifey?" Maya looked over at Johnson, tilting her neck to the side. Mister Johnson just scowled looking back at Yancy. Maya followed his gaze coming face-to-face with the terror named Yancy. "Sir, did you just see the way he scowled at me? Johnson should be punished as well!"

"Enough with the sassy remarks, miss Hart, we are here to talk about what you did last night. Understood?" Yancy pulled out a file from his messy drawers, setting it out in front of Maya. "Now you must suffer the consequences. You broke three laws last night and scarred your forehead." He opened up the file and skimmed over it. Maya followed his eyes seeing that he was looking through her file. Her eyebrows stitched together in disbelief. Her file seemed pretty empty but she kept her mouth shut before she found herself in even more trouble. "There is suggestions to pay for these crimes. Since it seems that your mother bailed you out of jail, you do not need to serve time in the center. But you will be helping both Mr. Johnson and I out. First, you will scrub off the mess you call art. Then you can two things: participate in an after school activity or be suspended."

Maya's eyes widened in fear. After school activity?! Suspension?! What happened to numerous detentions? "What?! No way! I will not do such thing."

"Then I guess I have to have you kicked out of the school." The idea of suspension would make Katy go ballistic and cause her to feel even more sick. Maya could not face her mother if she ever got suspended. "What will it be miss Hart?"

After school activities could not be _that_ bad. Maya did take art after school. Sports or debate probably won't be that hard. "What are the after school activities?"

Yancy glanced at Johnson then back at Maya with a smirk. "Newspaper committee."

Maya gulped her saliva. Newspaper? Maya knew Riley was about of that committee. Riley always talked about how fun the newspaper committee is but it is the last thing Maya would ever want to do. The school yearbook seemed better. The only people who read the paper are the nurse and some parents. No one really cared about the dumb newspaper. The school only cared about sports and all that jazz. The school newspaper is the last thing on anybody's mind. Which gave Maya a really good reason to join it. How hard could typing up a newspaper be? Plus, Riley is on the committee so Maya would not have to be surrounded by a punch of weirdos. "Newspaper? I'm in!" Maya smiled.

Yancy nodded. "Great. You start after school. Room 208." Mr. Matthews room? Life keeps getting better and better.

Maya leaned back in her seat. "May I go now?" Yancy nodded but Maya was already halfway out the door. Walking back into history Maya sat back down with a smile plastered on her ruby lips. Riley glanced over and gave Maya an _are you okay?_ look. That only made Maya smile even wider. "Better than okay." She replied, facing the front of the board again.

 _What could possibly go wrong?_


End file.
